


Shepard of the Lamb

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Children of the Corn - Stephen King, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad First Time Kiss, Bottom Hannibal, Cannibalism, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Murder, Possesive Hannibal, Sassy Will, Smut, Spanking, Top Will, Will is not okay, no one likes cornstalks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Cornfields.That's all there was. That's all there has been for the last 2 hours. Rows beyond rows of just nothing but blue skies and CORNFIELDS. Claric was about to open up the car door,and just jump out. Then maybe Crawford would think about turning around. Or he would just tell her to get over herself, and to get back in the damn car. She had forgotten where they were heading, right now she was thinking how nice it would be to just set fire to those GOD DAMN cornfields.





	1. Oh The Things We'll

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yes finallly got to post this and finish up the first chapter. I hope you enjoy creepy kids and corn.

Cornfields.

That's all there was. That's all there has been for the last 2 hours. Rows beyond rows of just nothing but blue skies and CORNFIELDS. Claric was about to open up the car door,and just jump out. Then maybe Crawford would think about turning around. Or he would just tell her to get over herself, and to get back in the damn car. She had forgotten where they were heading, right now she was thinking how nice it would be to just set fire to those GOD DAMN cornfields. 

The case they were working on had brought them to disappearances of random people in Baltimore, which lead them to some remote town off the grid. Jack believed there was something suspicious about the town, and wanted Claric to come check it out with him. At first, she was excited, finally a chance to show everyone how much of an agent she was qualified to be as. Now... Now she wished she was either dead, or back at the BAU. The car ride was fine, it was just the constant sight of the same scenery that was driving her mad. Then a voice broke her thought.

"We need some gas, we're running low." Jack mused.

Claric had looked up from where she was staring, and glanced over to the fuel tank. The arrow was just balancing above E, Claric sighed and pulled out the map from the glove box. They probably had acres of more cornfields to drive past before they came across any sort of civilization.

"Might be empty before we even get anywhere. There isn't an up coming town on this map." She pointed. "Maybe we'll be lucky, and end up having to push the car to our destination."

Claric had mumbled the last sentence, a part of her hoped Jack hadn't heard while the other did. She had seen what it was like to be under the man's wrath. Those poor new interns, gave up the second he snapped at one of them. 

"We have a tank filled up in the back. I assure you we won't have to go pushing the car at any length." He grumbled.

Claric sighed, and looked out the car window again. Just then she saw a clearing of cornfields up ahead, and what might be a house? No, it looked more like a barn. She couldn't tell, but as they came closer she could see that it was both a house and a barn, right next to another. And it looked to be the person was selling gas, Claric gave thanks to any God that was out there watching over them.

Jack slowed the car down, and pulled into the road that lead near the house. A couple of dogs barked, and chased after each other ignoring the presence of Jack and Claric. Jack walked up to the house and knocked on the door, while Claric checked around.

"Is anyone in there?" Jack called out as he pounded hard against the wooden door.

Claric ignored him and walked closer to the rusty car that was sitting outside the barn's entrance. One of the dogs padded over to her, and sniffed at her shoe. Claric bent down and pat the dogs head, then gave it a scratch on the ear.

"Winston usually isn't this nice to strangers, but he seems to like you." A voice piped up near her.

Claric jumped, and grabbed for her gun. In front of her was a scruffy looking man, his hair was a mess of brown curls, and his eyes were as blue as the storm. But something seemed off about his gaze, like he wasn't looking at Claric but straight through her. It was...unnerving. When she remember what he said to her, she put away the gun and spoke.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting someone to just jump out of nowhere, and start talking to me." She sighed, while wiping a piece of hair out of her face. The man chuckled, it sounded almost fake. Almost. 

"Apologies. I wasn't expecting company. Will Graham, what can I do for you and your husband. Who won't stop banging on my front door."

"Actually he's not my-"

"Ah, there you are. I see you found the man who lives here. Special Agent Crawford, I need to ask some questions if you don't mind." Jack butted in.

"I see." Will looks at the badge warily before looking past both Jack and Claric. "What can I help you with?"

"We're in need of gas, and looking for a town." Jack replied trying his best not seem angry.

"Your in luck, I have gas for a car. Usually I work on them when I'm not busy working on boat motors. And uh...what about the town your looking for, if you don't mind me asking?" Will asked as he searches the barn for a canister of gasoline. His body is tensed slightly, while waiting for Jack to reply.

"Harvest Field."

"CLUNK!!"

Will drops the barrel he's carrying, his dogs whine and run over to him sniffing for any injuries. His body starts to shake a little more then it had been before, and fist clenching before crossing his arms together. Blue eyes look anywhere but at Claric and Jack. His mouth opens and closes for a bit like a gaping fish, until he finally finds the words he's searching for.

"...no..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I... I can't help you with that town, and if you were smart you wouldn't be looking for it. Listen. That place is nothing but evil, so take a hint and turn back before..."

"Before what?" Claric asks this time. Will only shakes, and hands them the gas. 

"Please, just do me a favor, and go back home. Nothing good comes out of that town." Will sighs, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Listen we just need directions to the town. I'm sure we can handle whatever the town has to offer, special agents remember." Will only snorts at this, and whistles loudly for his dogs to follow him. 

He grabs a large bowl and fills it with water before setting it down, the dogs lap happily at the refreshment. There's a moment of silence between them, as Will walks around his barn picking at pieces of metal, cleaning them, and going to check the car out. Suddenly one of the dogs is growling at something behind Jack. They turn to see a black Bentley pulling up behind Jack's car. 

A tall man walks out of the drivers side, and approaches them. Will's pack scurried to their owner, and hide behind his legs growling. The man is wearing a horrendous looking three piece suit, anyone else who wore such a thing would look off but this man makes it work like he was born into one. When he stops walking he smiles at Will, his smile is one full of fangs and malicious intent. 

Claric feels the hair's on the back of her neck raise, she suddenly doesn't like the man.

"Hannibal, how nice of you to show up. I was just giving these kind strangers directions out of this place." Will growls, he says the man's name through clenched teeth.

The man, Hannibal, grins only wider at Will, and gives him a nod.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Will. It seems that we never have much time to see each other anymore. Too busy with...work." Hannibal says, before turning his attention towards Jack and Claric. "Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I run the town nearby. You two wouldn't be in need of a place to stay for the night? We always have room for passbyers."

"N-"

"What town are you in charge of Dr. Lecter?" Jack interrupts Will's snappy remark.

"Harvest Field. Lovely little community, with kind people who live there. Why is there a problem going on with another town?" Hannibal almost sounds worried, that is if a grinning wolf could feel sorrow for eating it's meal.

"None what so ever." Jack lies.

"I see. Well if you wouldn't mind, I could show you the way to the town. It's only a couple miles away." 

Will decides to intervene at this moment. He steps in front of Hannibal, and crosses his arms. He isn't exactly taller than the elegantly dressed man, but he isn't shorter. Yet he does his best to stare down the wolf. 

"Actually I'm sure they were just trying to find a way back onto the main road." He all but growls.

"Now, now Will. It's very rude to interrupt a conversation, but you were never so keen on manners. It's only fair to let them speak for themselves." Hannibal tsk. Will glares so hard at the man, that Claric worries about the screw driver in his shaking hand.

"By all means, Dr. Lecter, please show us to this town of yours." Jack says, Claric feels sick when Hannibal grins with all teeth at them. She can feel her stomach twisting in knots, and her body shaking with fear. Never before had she met a man who could make her feel this way. And it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. 

"Sir, do you have any idea what your doing?" Claric ask quietly, as they make it back inside the car.

"Yes, I'm trying to solve a murder case. Don't get all scared on me Starling. Or so help me, I will send for some other agent I can count on next time." Jack snaps.

"No sir. It's just that that Dr. Lecter man, he's a little odd, don't you think?" She rubs her shoulder hoping that the man isn't watching them.

"You meet those kind of people a lot when you work here, sooner or later you just get use to it."

Claric nods her head, and looks back out the window to where the two men are bantering with each other, like an old married couple still thinking about having a divorce. Hannibal doesn't seem affected by Will's words as the scruffy man snaps and growls at him. In fact he looks more than pleased with himself, a cat who found it's way onto the canary cage. He glances over to Claric, and when there eyes meet she understands what Alice sees when she looked down the rabbit hole. She sees a different world that she can't understand, one that runs on madness and something darker, she ignores it completely in spite if herself.

"I can't believe you. Of all the times you came out here to come "check up" on me, it had to be now. I hate you, and your dumb town. And before you ask, no I didn't say a word. Don't need another one of your weird kids painting blood onto my front door again." Will fumes. Anger fills his veins, and courses through his own body like a blood stream.

"Dearest apologies, my sweet Will. I was only coming to check on you. Maybe if you would let me cook for you once in a while, then I wouldn't have to worry wether you were healthy or not. I care for you." Hannibal sighs, reaching up to brush a curl out of Will's face.

"Don't give me that crap Hannibal. I know what you do in that town, and I know what you bring to dinner." Will hisses swatting Hannibal's hand away, before the man gets too comfortable with petting him. "You can't hide from me, as much as I can't hide from you. We're stuck together, and I won't let you have all the fun this time." 

Will avoids looking into Hannibal's eyes, not wanting to see his own sorrow reflected back at him. He can't remember a time where it was easier to look into the others eyes without it hurting so much. Instead of contemplating the thought, Will speaks up again. "Now get out of here, and go deal with those two idiots. Just hurry up with them. Last time you kept those college girls for almost a week, before ending them."

"Will you ever forgive me, Will?" Hannibal ask, there's sincerity in his voice, unmasked unlike his usual voice. It cracks each time he's near Will, but closes up when they separate.

"Forgiveness is not the question you should be asking Hannibal. "

And with that Will walks away from the other man. He goes back to the barn, and picks up some tools before going to go tinker with something. Hannibal sighs, and finds himself walking back to his car. 

Claric takes notice of the tension between the two, and knows that there's been some bad blood between them. She watches Hannibal's car as Jack drives them, and all she can think about is his smile. The thought of it makes her want to curl up or run away from whatever hideous creature that might be trying to hide behind his white prison. She sits, quietly, gaze floating from the Bentley in front of them, or to the menacing corn.

When they do eventually arrive, the town is not at all how she expected it to be. Well ok, maybe she shouldn't have expected brimstone and fires, but still. 

Harvest Field looks like any other town from one another, cozy and welcoming. A few restaurants here and there, houses with actual kids running around and playing near, and at the center is an elderly looking church. But to Claric something is wrong about it, all to wrong. Very wrong...

Nevertheless, when Jack parks near Dr. Lecter's car, Claric follows behind closely. Dr. Lecter shows them into the main center of the town, people gather around to greet them. Some seem far more cheerful than others about their stay, but equally they give there highest respect to Dr. Lecter. Claric over hears a couple of kids talking behind her, as Jack says some things to Dr. Lector.

"Good thing these two showed up. Would've taken hours until Dr. Lecter showed up again." One mumbles.

"Always going out of his way to visit the hermit down the street. Don't see why he just can't come down here himself, lazy asshole." Another says.

"Probably because he's a nonbeliever, and Dr. Lecter is too nice to care." The first one replies. After that she stops listening as they begin to discuss rather lewd topics.

"How long will you be staying here?" Dr. Lecter asks Jack, while people begin to depart, sinking back to their daily lives and routines.

"Moat likely a week, maybe some more depends on how the investigation goes." Jack prods at the finely dressed shark in front of him. Dr. Lecter however seems pleased by there extensive stay, smiling down at the fresh meat that has come knocking at his door.

"I see, if you want I can have a nice little house set up for you two, unless you would rather stay in a motel room separately." Hannibal motioned to some of the neatly arranged houses down a road.

"We'll take a hotel if you don't mind." Jack stated. Hannibal only smiled again wig his teeth bared, and motion for someone to come forward.

"Abigail, why don't you go show our guest to the hotels, and remember to give them a tour if they need one." Hannibal insisted to the young lady calmly walking up to him.

Claric seemed almost a bit shocked at the girls face, she looked almost related to Will Graham. The same dark colored hair, and sad blue eyes, unfortunately she did not have the same sad look on her face. Abigail smiled like th e world was just another flower to pick. She nodded at Dr. Lecter before motion towards Jack and Claric to follow her, she was oddly quiet for a girl her age.

"So, Abigail was it? How do you like living here in Harvest Field?" Jack prodded after moments of uncomfortable silence from the young lady.

Abigail smiled and shrugged, not even saying a single word to Jack. Both agents glanced at each other in worry. What had they done to this young girl? Brain wash her and cut out her throat, so she could never scream the towns dirty little secret to the birds who would sing it across the world? What has happened in her past to keep her from speaking?

More silence and dark thoughts followed Claric, until they stopped in front of the hotels. She waited outside until they had separately bought a room to stay in, and when they walked out she was accompanied by two older men chatting aimlessly with her. 

Even if nothing escaped her mouth.

"Oh, hey you just be the new people in town. I'm Brian Zeller, and this big nerd over here is my boyfriend Jimmy Price." One of the men smiled and laughed as the other flicked their ear.

"Well fyi never ask him for directions, he'll just get you lost in another state." Jimmy grumbled as his lover smiled, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I see. I'll have to make a mental note, and remember not to ask." Jack said smiling at the two. "However, I do believe there was a tour of the town involved with this all?"

"Oh, I can show you around. I know this place better than most would." Brian smiled, pushing Kinky easily off him. Jack smiled and nodded, before following the two men. Claric stood where she had been left, it wasn't until a tap on her shoulder from Abigail till she had snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh, Abigail. Sorry, I was just uh, thinking, that's all." Abigail nodded in understanding, and tugged on Claric's dress sleeve to follow her.

And like a horse being led to a river she follows.

Now when Claric followed Abigail she was cautious of what was going to happen and prepared for anything. Murder, kidnap, possible assault, maybe being lead to her death, but she did not expect to be lead into the towns church.

It was a massive building with beauty of the ages, marble pillars held up the ceiling on the inside out, one closer inspection we noticed that at the bottom was a morbid carving of a man trying to hold up the pillars with their backs. Some looked like they were straining to hold it up, two were using there legs to hold it up, while others were on there hands and feet. Their faces were the pictures of terror; agonizing screams of pain, and tears flowed through there stone faces. It was like a torturement give from the Devil himself.

"Lovely aren't they." A voice behind her whispered. Claric jumped, and turned quickly to see it was only Hannibal who whispered into her ears.

"Dr. Lecter, I'm sorry to interrupt you from your work, I was just uh, just looking." Claric mumbled as the man grinned mischievously.

"No need to worry Claric, I was just on my way to do a little work here before the ceremonies begin. Are you enjoying the architect?" There was a small flash of light on the man's dark eyes, the way he watched her every movement was enough to send her running from him. Claric cleared her throat and answered the monsters call.

"It is...a bit disturbing for a church of God. I often see things about Jesus Christ, never have I seen pillars if torture before." 

"Ah, but you see here Mrs. Sterling, this is not just a house built for Christian belief, it is a little bit of my home religion Lithuania, and Roman-Catholic." Dr. Lecter began, waving his hands around a bit towards the pillars. "These pillars represent the Heavens or our sins, how we must hold both up upon our shoulders like an everyday burden. For we are never free from God's judgement are we."

"I never expected you to be a religious man, Dr. Lecter."

"I am in fact the preacher and the mayor of this city, and it is in my power to free the people of my town from there demons. Come let me show you inside."

With no room to speak, Cleric reluctantly followed the wolf inside his den. The inside of the church was both beautiful and disturbing as it is from the outside, dark walls were illuminated by lit candles, as chandelier's of antlers hung from the ceiling to cast light down upon the room. Rows and rows of benches led up to the stand where Hannibal must stand each day to give his speeches on humanity and faith. Decorated on each wall was either a lovely picture of torturement, or the head of a horned animal. The most terrifying of it all was the wall behind where the preacher stood, there was a stone alter that held the bones of mixed animals, and skulls were nearly arranged onto the wall, while a massive black stag head was mounted higher than the rest. It's abnormally red eyes stared down at all who prayed.

"It's a bit of an interesting taste of decoration you have here, Dr. Lecter." Cleric pointed out, Hannibal just smiled and walked down the path of the benches.

"It is a bit hard to get use too at first, but soon everyone finds religion once in a while. May I perhaps interest you to joining us one day?" Hannibal mused, before turning to face her.

"I, um, I can't say if I'll be able to make it or not, maybe...Jack light keep me busy with work though." Cleric replied, Hannibal frowned a little bit but let it slide off his shoulder.

"Perhaps another time then."

"Yes, perhaps."

 

"No good forsaken town, I swear one day I'm going to move out of here and go to Florida." Will fumed as he set down another dirty metal pipe. Winston, his most loyal hound layer at his feet, the dog unable to understand what his master was saying wagged his tail, licking his nose.

"God I wish you could talk back to me sometimes. This would be a lot easier." He sighed, running calloused fingers through his unkempt curls. Dogs wandering around the barn as he worked his ass off on the car he had been 'trying to fix' for the past year.

The repairman sighed at his own choice in company, contemplating why he had wanted so many dogs before grabbing a rag to wipe his hands off with. He tossed it too the side once finished, and went to refill the dogs bowls. They began to happily follow after their master, tipping excitedly for food and treats. Will chuckled as Buster jumped on his legs.

"Crazy little mutt." Will scorned playfully setting down a large bowl of food for the dogs.

They hadn't even touched there food before one of them started whining.

All dogs lifted there heads, pointing to the ominous stalks of corn near the barn. Will tensed as he too felt the reason for there abrupt stop of joy. Maybe someone else would just mark it off as paranoia, but Will has lived here longer than most and knows the feeling from the day he first met Hannibal. 

The feeling of being watched.

He sniffed, acting like everything was normal as he trudged to the barn. Slowly, he moved to a box near the entrance, and pulled out a gun, keeping it safe for occasions like this.

"Look I don't want any business with you, I have no quarrels with Dr. Lecter. So just go home." Will called out to the fields of corn, hiding the gun in his back pocket. Only to be met with no answering call but the whistling of the winds, and the shaking of the corn.

The dogs paced around Will, some laying on there bellies as they sensed their masters ire. Winston being his loyal self nudged the back of Will's leg, and wooded softly at the corn. It wasn't until he saw the swift shot of white colored fur run past him, did the colors drain from his face.

Buster, the damn idiot, ran into the cornfields barking and growling at the trespassers. Will cursed, whistling for his dogs to stay, as he ran after the dumb rascal. Heart pounding in his ears, and adrenaline rushed through his veins as he pushed through corn stalks calling for Buster. He heard a loud yelping whine, and ran.

"BUSTER!" Will called, finding the dog lying on it's side, blood oozing front the scratch on his side. The terrier wagged his tail furiously at his masters approach, but whined when he was lifted into strong arms. "It's okay Buster, I'll get you to somewhere safe."

The terrier tipped, giving Will a lick before growling at the corn stalks. Will pulled the gun out, and ran. He ran, fast and blindly through the field until he found his way back to the barn. The dogs jumped at his sight, running to the door of his house knowing where their master was to go next. When he had shut the door behind him, he saw two sets of eyes staring at him from the fields. And he saw no more, when he pulled the blinds up and retreated into his solitary.

Hannibal Lecter was a man who prides himself on being patient than most. He could sit and listen to the most mind numbing conversation, and looked more indulged than ever without interrupting once. But when he met the handsome repairman not too far from the town he had fallen in love harshly. 

Bad enough that he was running a cultic town, leading stray and lost lambs into his den of bones where they would never know who the real monster was. Even if he ate them. With words of a prophet, ans the voice of the Devil, Hannibal had lead them astray to there fake gods, ad too his own beliefs. They listened, preached, and follow his ever command until he became the wolf holding the jeep to the sheep's pen.

And then there was Will Graham.

Lovely, stern, stubborn, sweet William.

At first glance he was like a passing sight, and then when Hannibal had cone closer to Will he could practically smell the dark thing lurking in him. He tried everything. Words, false senses of safety, gifts, and yet he had never really chipped the iceberg. Growing only closer and falling deeper for the strange man, Hannibal found himself unable to think of thoughts about killing and cannibalizing Will. Now he only thought of pure lustful ideas every time he saw the other man's face.

And then his mask had slipped.

It had been on one occasion where Will had convinced Hannibal to have a drink with him, and one glass become two which became four which became a whole bottle. And his perfectly crafted facade had cracked drink by drink. Will had moved first, a chaste kiss to Hannibal's lips before turning to leave, but quick were Hannibal's hands pulling Will back down for more. Oh, did he want more of his sweet William. It was sloppy until they had to gasp for breath, and Will had seen.

His empathy reached through the cracks, and pulled out the truth.

He froze.

Then tense, before glaring and yelling for Hannibal to leave immediately. And when he did, Hannibal heard the man crying from behind the front door, his heart weeping along as he knew he had broken yet another teacup.

Hannibal lashed out at his flock of sheep, grabbing a stray wandering drunk and killing him. Changing the man's body to a monstrous creature of hate and heart ache, a reflection on the breakage in his chest. Later, depositing the man somewhere on the streets of Baltimore to be gawked and questioned by police. No, one knew.

But Will. 

Hannibal had tried winning Will back, but the man was stubborn as ever. He refused, and refused, and refused everything. Bristling at the sight of Hannibal, snarling and snapping like a caged animal knowing it's once safe home was just another cage he could jot leave, hiding in his nest to weep and drink himself to sleep. However, Hannibal was no better, he found himself drinking more than needed, and becoming intolerant with his mindless followers. He would pray, if there ever was a God out there who would listen to a sinner. 

So, he went with the next best thing. Patience. But even that had started wearing thin with Will's stubbornness. And then there was Jack and Claric, who would soon add to his pile of bodies when he was finished with them.

Hannibal, currently sitting in his office finishing up some work, always had his house open to guest and others. Even if anyone who did drop by had nothing important to say, and just wanted to get his attention. Yet he still smiled and listened, making small talk before they left him alone to his own devices. And yet there was a reason he was always on his toes around his house.

Just then as he scribbled down another sentence, he heard the doors of his house slam open. There was a bang of a clutter, before angry footsteps marched towards the study. When the door had also been unceremoniously opened he did not look up, nor realized that a shoe had been thrown at his chest, before finding himself out of breath.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, HANNIBAL!!" Will hissed holding his other shoe in his hand, then threw that one as well at Hannibal. Thankfully he had caught it this time.

"Would you like to explain the reason behind why, you are throwing your shoes at me, Will?" Hannibal tsked, examining each worn down shoe before setting them down. Will stood closer to his desk than he was before, face red from his anger. Hannibal graciously sniffed the air the man consumed and smelled dog's, musk, and sweet wooded smell. "You walked here?"

"How the Hell else was I supposed to get here when a couple of your kids slashed my damn tires, and tore apart my car!" Will growled, switching from crossing his arms and shoving his hands in his pockets. Hannibal pushed a dew pens and pencils forward, and without hesitation Will had unconsciously began fiddling wig them.

"They are not my kids Will, and I had no such idea they were doing such a thing. I will speak to them once I found out who had vandalized your property...again." Hannibal spoke smoothly, watching Will fiddle with things out of anger and comfort.

"It was probably that Matthew Brown kid again."

Ah yes, Matthew Brown. Just the sound of his name left a bitter taste on Hannibal's tounge. He remembers the teen from a year ago, watching as the boy's gazed was always fixated on Will. And followed him like a lost puppy, he watched as the young teen tried to woo Will who was oblivious enough as it is not to notice. Naturally Hannibal would not care for such idiotic acts, and let the boy slide, but then oh yes, but them Matthew had gone to extent.

Leaving  the town grounds without his permission, to go stalk Will back home and try to get Will in bed with him. Thankfully Will had called, and Hannibal was quick to his house. When they were back in town, Hannibal had whipped the boys back till he cried and could not move, his rights on leaving the town had been taken. And yet he still tried to leave, only for Hannibal to always bring him back and whip him again.

He waited for the day when he broke Matthew's back, and the boy died.

"I suppose it might be, but the boy has not been planning anything lately as I have heard." Hannibal spoke again, when silence was beginning to creep through the door.

"Yeah, well who ever it was hurt one of my dogs, and I'm not happy about that." Will grumbled, unable to keep the anger inside as he deflated like a balloon. Hannibal stood from his desk, moving around to stand by Will and buttoned his suit jacket up.

"Come, it's become very late, and I will not allow you to walk all the way back home. Let me Gove you a ride home." Hannibal implied while extending a hand for Will. Will was quiet for a moment, his body tensed at the words before sighing as his body let go of it's anger one by one.

"Fine. But you are going to fix my dog up when we get there." Will mumbled, ignoring Hannibal's hand to move through the house to the front door.

"As you wish."

As always Hannibal drove them in his Bentley, one of his favorite luxurious cars he drove. Will was silent in the passenger side, staring blankly out the window toward the wanning moon. Hannibal idle wandered if Will liked to look at the moon often, to stare upon it's blank beauty as the light comes and goes, while the moon only reflects out sadness back at us. He thought about a lot of things when he thought of Will, and his heart would always yearn.

"When are you planning to kill them?" Will quipped, breaking the silence with his harsh stinging words.

Hannibal gave it a thought, before licking his lips and speaking. "Later this week perhaps, I find that Haney Crawford has become quite the nuisance around the town. Claric however, she seems quite terrified of everything around, she will die last."

"Hmm...I see."

Again, there was silence. But when Hannibal drove into Will's driveway it had not lasted by the thunderous sounds of barking mutts, and Will hissing for them to quiet. Hannibal smiled, waiting for Will to unlock the door, and moved inside. Before taking a long look around the house that had once welcomed him with open arms.

It had changed over the months.

Will's once neat living room had become a horrendous mess, books, pages, and towels thrown widely around the floor. As fishing material and tools littered each table with there rustic appearances. Hannibal watched as Will left the room before retrieving a small white bundle of fur. The terrier had a long slash on it's right side, shivering and whimpering in Will's arms. 

"Please, help him." He whispered, his voice the sound of a broken man who lost it all. Hannibal nodded, setting his medical bag down, and motioning for Will to set the dog down.

"I will do my best." Hannibal answered.

After about half an hour, Buster, had been quickly stitched and medicated. Giving the terrier some pills to ease off the pain, and allow the pup to sleep. Will had herded the dogs into another room, and came back after putting them to sleep. When he came back into the room he stared at Hannibal who only stared back, he shifted from foot to foot, and looked away.

"Will," Hannibal started, moving to the other man's side. Getting as close to the man he could be, wanting to taste his smell on his tounge, and fazed into those soulful eyes. "I want to apologize."

"For what? You've done so much hurt to me, that all I feel every day is the aching pain in my chest when I found out. You hid secrets from me, I thought we had something but maybe I was just a fool." Will snapped, crossing his arms for support.

"No Will, I was the fool. I shouldn't have kept my work a secret, I knew you'd find it out soon I just tried to prolong it. I never wanted to hurt you, trust me, I love you too much." Hannibal declared, trying to get Will's eyes to look at his.

"I don't think a few words are going to help me forgive you Hannibal." Will scoffed. 

"Then let me show you." Hannibal leaned forward enough that his lips were ghosting over Will's. Their breathes mingling into each other, and there bodies only touching at the slightest bit. Will's went from staring at the door behind Hannibal, to the man's shoulder, than ear, ans finally he looked into his eyes.

And saw.

"Get on your knees."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time is brought to you by Hammibal is a creep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/ so I have not updated this in a VERY LONG TIME so so so sorry! Lease take this offering of another chapter!
> 
> *tosses fic at you*
> 
> Warning: sex happens, some slight bdsm

"I said get on your knees, Hannibal." Will hisses. The man blinks, almost perplexed at the request coming from Will's mouth, nevertheless he does as he's told. Like a good preacher he kneels before the one he truly worships, bowing his head, awaiting for further instructions.

He hears a soft chuckle come from Will, it is cruel sounding and makes his back straighten. Coarse fingers run through his ashen blond hair, messing his neatly combed perfection and grip tightly, before jerking his head backwards. Will glares down at him, but there's a smirk on his face, on full of malicious intentions. A shudder runs down Hannibal's spine as he watches Will's tounge lick his chapped lips.

"It's funny to see how a man of faith would be so easily told to get on his knees, and pray for another man. Do you always do as you're told, Hannibal."

Hannibal opens his mouth to speak, but hisses when his hair get's pulled sideways. Will leans forward, and growls into Hannibal's ear.

"I never gave you permission to speak, Hannibal." His mouth ghost down Hannibal's pale neck, breath leaving heat as he exhaled each word. Hannibal holds back a groan when Will stands straight up again.

"Do you truly believe in this God of yours, Hannibal, one that fixes the wounded and heals all your pain? Or are you the serpent in the Garden, who whispers lies of bliss into Eden's ears when she enters? Yes, you seem to fit as a snake, but snakes can be killed easily. No you are something much worse." Will implores, grip loosening on Hannibal's hair, as his other hand reaches up and caresses his cheek. Hannibal leans into the touch, closing his eyes at the touch and feels himself growing harder at Will's words. "You are a wolf aren't you? The one they write in fairy tales, the big bad wolf his dances around in handcrafted sheepskin. You play with your food because you know they won't notice a thing, but I noticed. Didn't I? I was the black sheep in the flock of helpless followers, and I could see you black fur under the sheepskin. It just took me a while to realize that was blood on your muzzle."

Will removes his hand from Hannibal's cheek, and runs his fingers down to his tie. He begins to remove his tie, slowly does the river go as does Will when he unbuttons his suit jacket and vest. Feeling like hours which might have only been a mere thirty minutes, of Will teasingly stripping Hannibal if his suit, of his human suit. He jerks Hannibal's head back when the man starts to lull into a lustful sleep, and tsk at him.

"Now, now, Hannibal. I'm trying to teach you a lesson, can't have you falling asleep on me now can we." Will smirks, watching his pupils grow bigger with lust. "Let's fix this shall we, I want you to walk up the stairs, and undress yourself, then lay down on my bed. If you touch yourself, I will punish you. And it won't be pleasant."

Hannibal can't help himself when he moans this time, he nods his head as Will releases his hair. When he stands up his knees are weak from the harsh wooden floor, and moves with as much grace as he can on wobbly feat up the stairs. He stops on the second step, and watches Will who watches him slip his suit jacket on the ground. And begins stalking his way upstairs.

Once he's out of sight, Will curses to himself and looks down at the frowning bulge in his pants. He motions for the dogs to lay down before closing the door, so they don't come upstairs to investigate what their master is doing. Taking off his belt, Will feels the urge to leave it downstairs and forget about it, but his mind as always waltzes to another use for the belt. He makes his way up to his bedroom, and has to take a moment to look over his work.

Hannibal Lecter, laying in his messy bed in all his naked glory, cock half hard resting against his thighs twitching when Will's eyes looks over it. Chest rising up and down slowly but with great heaps of breath, and to make it even better Hannibal already has his hands raised over his head. Ready to be tied down.

Oh, what a delicious sight laid out before him. How could he deny the feast that presents itself so easily.

Will chuckled darkly, as he began to strip himself of his shirt. Watching as Hannibal licked his lips while watching Will, when his shirt was off he reached over tying a knot too tight for anyone to escape. Hoping to leave a bruise on Hannibal's wrist.

"If you wish to, Hannibal, you may speak now." Will insisted.

Hannibal smiled before leaning up to nip at Will's lips, only to be intercepted by a finger. He frowned and laid back down on the bed.

"I said, speak, not anything else."

Hannibal nodded his head, before opening his mouth and finally speaking. "What will you do to me now, Will? Now that you have me in your clutches."

"Well, Hannibal, now that you've brought the subject up, I don't think I've thought that far." He lied, he knew exactly what he was going to do to him. And Hannibal also knew what he was going to do.

"I can't wait to find out."

"Good, because I'm going to be reading you ever page out of the Bible."

"....I'm sorry....what is it you just said now, Will?"

"You heard me, Hannibal." Will said, grabbing a book, and sitting down on chair on the side of the bed. "I am going to read to you, every. Single. Page. In the....Bible. An actual Christian one if you were wondering."

"I don't think I've ever felt so un-horny in my life." Hannibal groaned, head falling back onto the pillow. "I cannot believe this is actually happening to me."

"Well you better believe it, Hannibal. So sit tight, and listen up, Hannibal, cause I'm not stopping."

"Oooooh dear."

"I'm just pulling your leg, Hannibal." Will laughed, tossing the book to the side. "No, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk up to your podium in that church of yours."

"Hell."

"You actually believed me? Wow, I'm not sure which part I liked the most, the part that I had you hard and begging, or that you believed I was going to read the Bible to you." Will snorted, leaning over Hannibal and running his fingers through the man's silky hair. "Well at least I know a good way to torture you the next time you piss me off."

"I assure you Will, I won't even think about upsetting you after tonight." Hannibal sighed, again falling into Will's soft touches. Letting himself be lead into a false security.

"Yes, well, let's get back to the main purpose here, shall we." As Hannibal opened his mouth to respond, Will dove down like any bird of prey catching its prey between its claws. But in this case he was catching his teeth, adding enough pressure to have Hannibal's lips split and bleeding.

Hannibal jerk his hips against Will's own, moaning into his lips. He pushed forward until Will released his hold on his lips, kissing the monster he held in his bed back. It was almost searing hot, the taste of copper fresh on both their tongues . But of course, Will would never give Hannibal the satisfaction of winning. He jerked his head backwards, smiling in a way only a wolf could, licking his chops of the fresh blood eyes searching down Hannibal's chest.

"God I've been waiting so long to do this to you, having you tied to my bed so I could just fuck the everliving Hell out you." Will growled, climbing onto the bed and over Hannibal.

"Language." Hannibal hissed when a sharp slap met his ass cheek.

"I didn't say you could talk back to me, Hannibal." Will purred into Hannibal's neck, having the man moan out again as he bit into his neck. And down he went, marking Hannibal's chest with his teeth, raking blunt nails down and pinching at his nipples.

His fingers were rough from years of working on machines, cracked and hard. They felt simply delicious against Hannibal’s skin, like scratches of nails but only skin. He moaned as a nipple was taken between Will’s teeth, sucking and marking it as his other nipple is pinched and pulled. Will growls playfully as he ruts into Hannibal’s crotch, both men moaning as their erections brushed against each other.

"Ah! Will...ooh!" Hannibal moaned, hips bucking at the sensation, already feeling himself grow hard to Will's merciless hands. "Please, oh yes...please."

"Mmmmhhh...you know I like you like this Hannibal, lying beneath me, begging and moaning, one big mess. I wonder what other things I could have you saying." Will appealed, pulling Hannibal's legs up, exposing the man's white rounded ass. Hannibal could only see so much from his current position, but as he could certainly tell Will was reaching for something off to the side.

He did, however feel the object when there was sharp leather slapping against his ass. He cried out at the stinging feel, body instantly moving away. Opening his eyes at the sound of Will's cackling.

"Oh my, I am going to have a lot of fun with you tonight, Hannibal." He purred, rubbing his stubbled cheeks against Hannibal's ankles. Hannibal cried out again at another slap to his reddening ass, he groaned and bit down on his already bleeding lips.

"Will, please...AH!"

"Beg." Will commended with another slap.

"HELL! Will please, stop! AH!"

"You'll need to do better than that, Hannibal."

Hannibal hissed, cool air stung against his ass, as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. He certainly had never been brought down to begging, not even to God, but oh, did Will make him want to do so many filthy things. Those lost eyes, curly hair he could just grab and pull his head back to nip at that lovely neck, or his lithe body, he swore whenever Will walked away from him he'd move his hips just to tease him. But begging was not something he would do, not even for Will.

Another slap, and another, but he held on to his restraints, forgetting about his bleeding lips or erection. Will continued to relentlessly slap Hannibal with his belt, having to stop a moment to remove his pants when there tightens was too much for his hardening cock. A muffled scream was held in his throat, as it tried to crawl its way out from his mouth, but he keeps his lips sealed as Will continues with his torture.

"You'll give up at some point, Hannibal, and when you do," Will leaned close to Hannibal's leaking cock, hot breath ghosting against him. "then I'll let you have my cock, driven deep down inside you. Until I hit rock bottom."

"Never." Hannibal breathed.

"Suit yourself, I can get off on just spanking you, but can you handle it." It wasn't a question, especially when Will punctuated it with another slap. Hannibal jerked up, crying out once more as his cock bounced sorely against his stomach.

"FUck! Will, Will please...please, please just stop already. Please, just no more." Hannibal sobbed, eyes prickling with tears.

Will halted in his motion, dropping the belt to the ground, as he sighed out. He watched as Hannibal's body slightly trembled as he exhaled, leaning forward to kiss at the forming tears. Hannibal sighed at his soft lips, and kissed back when Will kissed him.

"That's all you had to do, love." Will uttered, causing Hannibal's body to shudder as he watched Will remove the rest of his clothes.

He moaned at the sight of Will's own erection, opening his legs for Will to have easier access. Will smiled, darkly, feeling as if he was watching a great beast be desecrated into that of a house cat. Desperate for Will’s touch, and affection as Hannibal's cock laid heavily against his stomach. Precum pooling underneath his head. Pulling a small bottle out and pouring the contents onto his hand, before positioning himself before Hannibal's gaping hole.

"How shall I have you, Hannibal? Should I open you slowly first, before taking you slow and content like lovers." He growls into Hannibal's open neck, feeling as the man's body slowly tenses underneath his own. "Or do you want me take you quick, and fast like an animal, having you into a hot mess in no time."

"Oh, god yes...please." Hannibal moans out as his last words, having Will nip against his neck once more before sitting back up.

He makes quick work of lubing himself up, and takes his time to tease Hannibal a little more before plunging right into him. Hannibal gasp, and moans around Will as his body stretches and screams at more pain turned pleasure. If he were a horny teen he probably would have came on the spot, but instead held tight and waited for Will. Who made sure Hannibal was going to be sated.

His movements were slow at first, idle thrust to just push Hannibal open a little hit more. And then he was going faster with each moan, soon the bed was squeaking under their combined weight as Will pounded into Hannibal. They moaned and gasp, air leaving their lungs before they could fill it up, bodies shuddering and jerk with each other. Will had leaned down at some point to kiss at Hannibal's lips, eating at the man's helpless noises of pleasure while he took him like an animal. Feeling like some kind of carnal beast was ripping its way from his chest, and taking control as he hooked Hannibal’s legs over his shoulder. Pressing harder into the older man as he panted over him, moaning as his cock was sucked intl Hannibal’s heated ass.

It was even better when he took Hannibal in his hands, pace his thrust along with the jerk of his hands. Hannibal had really become putty in his grasp, melting into Will's soft yet harsh spoken words, hands giving his cock the friction he need while his hips were quick and fierce. After a while his head slammed back against the pillow as he moaned out into the empty room, uncaring of whatever poor would was hearing their coupling.

When he came his vision was white, his mouth a gap even if no sound escaped. The sound of a snarling animal above him growled into his ears, before he felt himself be filled with Will's come. Panting like wild heathens as they catches there breath, and then Will was pulling out of him and laying next to his side, a possessive arm wrapped warmly around his middle. Hannibal was the first to speak, even if his voice had become hoarse and broken.

"Will you take the restrains off me Will, please." He spoke softly. Will grunted and shrugged.

"I don't know, I kind of like them on you. Helpless, and in the command of my hands." Will smiled wickedly into Hannibal's side.

"Will, no matter how much you hated me, I would have done anything for you no matter the consequences. I love you too much to want to end you, nothing can compare to my love for you." Hannibal soothed.

"You make a hard game, Hannibal." Will sighed, reaching a hand up to tug the knot off of Hannibal's restrains. Once free, Hannibal checked his wrist, knowing there will be bruises in the morning, but allowed it to slide before turning into his side and engulfing Will into his arms. Sniffing and kissing at Will's curls, and speaking in other languages promising his love and devotion to Will. Even if he couldn't understand him.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too. Now go to bed, I'm tired." Will whined, pushing Hannibal's kissing face away.

"As you wish."

 

~~

As you may know that Hannibal and Will were enjoying each other companies, there were other things to watch over about tonight. For this surely is not the true end of this story. No, we do not end tonight on the love and passion two men have for each other. Tonight we leave you with questions, and mysteries unfolded.

Claric, now standing in her neat motel room was not asleep this night. She had more important matters to do instead of dreaming. She had seen Hannibal's car pace by not too long ago, she very much knew that Hannibal would not be returning to great big house tonight. 

She waited, and waited. And when all the town was silently asleep, she fled the motel room and towards Hannibal's house. It was easy to get inside, after unlocking the threw set design locks, and appearing unseen through the whole thing. Once inside, she views the open hall framed with paintings from the Renaissance era, with beauty and innocent nudity, they no doubt weirded her out.

She moved through each hall, and each room with the precautions of a mouse trying to find food while the cat was napping. And then she found it.

The study room.

And immediately she jumped, figuratively, up in the air for joy and ran over to the desk looking through paperwork. Alas, there was nothing to be found in the piles of papers, although she did find some strange pieces of artwork. Two had been of a beautiful black stag with a feathered neck bellowing, or goring some poor man to death. And under those papers she found sketches of the same man over, and over again. Making her gasp, clutching the picture she held in her hand tightly as she looked.

Will Graham.

They were stunningly realistic sketches of Mr. Graham, like she was seeing him in the flesh. In most he had the same soulless expression, one where he was dozing off naked-she raised an eyebrow at that one wondering what the relationship between the two men really was-and gasped slightly upon finding a picture of Will, smiling. A real heartfelt smile, he looked so unnoticeable in the picture, cheeks red shoulders up as he laughed at a possible joke. She then realized how many more pictures there were of Graham under the stacks of paper, each one had a dedicated date on the bottom.

Shoving a couple into her bag for later evidence, Claric moved away from the desk and towards the next room she knew Hannibal would spend most his time in. The kitchen was vast beyond the size needed for a regular house, with a silver island in the middle, along with luscious appearance and expensive applications. And that's where she spotted it, near the end of the room on the floor a panel was slightly lifted higher than the others. She moved warily towards the floorboards before bending down, and lifting it up to expose a hidden staircase.

"This must be where the bodies are hidden." Claric mumbled to herself, as she took a camera out to take any necessary pictures.

And she had taken a great deal of pictures down there, for there was an eyeful to see. A cold metal table was set out in the middle of the room, with chains hanging from the side of it. While strange menacing tools hung around the way, a fee she noticed were simple medical tools used for surgical procedures. There were two giant sinks on one wall, cleaned to a shine with no chance of ever find any trace of blood on them. Claric snapped pictures of everything she could find, before jumping as she felt a hand settled on her shoulder.

“Shit!” she gasped, turned to grab the hand and twist it to an uncomfortable holding position. 

The person she held appeared to be a man with dark buzzed cut hair, he chuckled as she held him, wincing when she forced his arm up higher. He spoke calmly to her.

“I don't think you're allowed to be down here, miss. It's private property of Dr. Lecter’s.” he said, motioning to the room.

“Who are you? How did you find me?” she asked, not letting him off kindly. 

“The names Matthew Brown, you can just call me Matthew.” he chuckled darkly, shifting under Claric’s hold. “An interesting isn't he, makes ya wonder what he does in his spare time, when he’s not swooning over the town's little hermit.”

Claric tilted her head to the side, obviously this man knew something about Hannibal that she didn't. He could be useful during her investigation, but...she also couldn't trust him since he worked with Hannibal. Shame she was kind of hoping for a little action, so she could wipe that man's grin off his face. Claric pushed the man forward, holding a gun up to his chest as he turned around. Something about his smile unnerved her, as he looked at her, holding his head up. 

“What do you know about Dr. Lecter?” she asked, not letting this duly little weasel out of her sight.

Matthew chuckled, resting his hands behind his back as he walked around Claric. She kept the gun pointed at his chest while he walked around the room, watching as he smiled up at all the instruments, tapping a saw blade before walking behind her. 

“Well, he is a man with a...different kind of appetite than most. He has the taste for a special kind of meat.”

“And what kind of meat would that be, Mr. Brown.”

“Well, why don't you give it a look.”

Matthew lifted up the lid to a cooler, motioning for her to come forward and see for herself. Claric set the gun down a little, taking measured steps to the cooler. What was inside made her stomach churn. She couldn't help but turn away and vomit off to the side, left overs from dinner making there way to the ground. The thought of not what she had eaten, but who now crossed her mind. There lying in the cooler was a wrapped human arm, next to a tongue and half of a thigh. She wondered what else could be in the other cooler.

Matthew chuckled behind her, reaching over to close the lid of the cooler. Before speaking again, “Might want to clean that mess up before Dr. Lecter gets here, he can be quite the stickler when he finds someone has been in his house. I should know.”

“What...what did he do to you?”

“Lets just say that I have a limp in a for a reason I will not forget. Lecter is a possessive man, and when it comes to Mr. Graham, well, let's just say you better get away before the big bad wolf catches you.”

“Why haven't you called the cops, or escaped from this place?”

“Oh no no no, Dr. Lecter would never let us leave, and certainly not when he wants his little flock of sheep right under his eyes. I couldn't even if I wanted to.” he shrugged like it was as simple as skipping class.

“I need to tell Crawford.” she says, turning to run back to her boss, before turning to Matthew. “Do you, uh, mind cleaning that up for me, please?”

“Of course, anything to get Lecter away from Mr. Graham.”

Cleric raised an eyebrow, clearly seeing as to how clingy Matthew was towards Mr. Graham. Wonder what their past was, before shaking her head and leaving. She made her way quietly up the stairs, and out of Lecter’s house. Getting to the motel was the easy part, however getting Crawford to wake up was a different story. As the man was know to be a very, very heavy sleeper. She could practically hear his snoring from down the hall. Knocking on the door felt like an hour before then finally opened up, his voice rough from sleep as he grumbled a tired, “What.”

“Sir, you're not going to believed this.”

~~

Hannibal woke up like the snap of a whip, he found himself not sleeping in his cold silky bed. Instead he smiled fondly as he looked down to Will’s sleeping for, the man drooling slightly on his own pillow as he snored. Hannibal took the moment in as he would later be drawing it, but right now he had to go do something. As he felt a strange feeling, the feeling you get when you know someone is going through something personal. He snapped his fingers over Will’s head, checking to see how asleep the man was. Sighing, Hannibal made sure he left a chaste kiss against Will’s neck as he left the way of the bed. 

He dressed quickly, and passed by the dogs without a single bark as he left to his car. Hannibal felt disappointment churn in his stomach at the thought of having to leave Will alone in his bed, he just wanted to lay there with Will. Basking in the warmth they radiated off each other, and when they would wake up the next morning he would Hannibal would be the one to top. Taking his time as he opened Will up slowly, seeing if he could push four fingers inside his boy before finally taking him. Then make Will a magnificent meal to eat afterwards, knowing that the man did not keep himself on a healthy diet.

Frowning, Hannibal drove with the necessity of a man in urgent need to get somewhere. Once his Bentley was near his house he slowed down his speed, shutting the car off quietly as he stepped out. Making his way into his house, with a slight limp in his movement as his ass was stil sore, he raised an eyebrow as the door opened without needing a key. Stepping out of his shoes, Hannibal walked briskly to the kitchen where he found the latch open, he was quick to grab a knife near him and walked down stairs. 

“Ah, Matthew, I thought I smelled a little rodent running about in my home.” 

Matthew looked up from where he was holding the large saw blade that hung on the wall, he smiled darkly towards Hannibal as he turned around to face the man. Hannibal and Matthew had never been friendly towards each other, Hannibal had instantly taken a disliking to the boy when he first came to live in his town. Especially, as he noticed the way he looked towards Will, his Will, to be exact. And then Matthew had gotten too close to Will, which Hannibal had to strictly put a stop to. The fresh meat Matthew had supplied made a delicious Pork Loin with Red Fruit Cumberland Sauce. But now, he had just crossed the line.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as Matthew began to laugh, “Oh, how the mighty fall.”

“And fall how exactly, Matthew? For all I see before me is the next meat to use for my dinner tonight, it's very rude to walk into someone's house uninvited, Matthew.”

“Oh, but you see here, Hannibal, your door was left opened, and I was following a little agent into your house. By the way, you should really hide your evil lair better, didn't take her long to find it.”

Hannibal’s eye’s widen slightly as Matthew finished his statement, the grip on the handle in his hand tightening, as he took short clipped steps towards Matthew. The man laughing widely as Hannibal approached, only to find large hands wrapping around his throat, closing the airway to the man's throat. Matthew struggled under Hannibal’s hold, tossing kicks and punches at Hannibal, only to release a strangled yell as his head was slammed backwards into the wall. The only proof that he had not died from the harsh impact was the noiselessness of the crack in his skull. He fell unconscious in the arms of the Devil, and by these hands will he die.

~~

When Will finally opened his eyes it was to the sight of Hannibal looking down at him with a smiled splayed across his face, sunlight glazing over his skin giving him a kind of Godly glow as he caressed Will’s cheek. Will hummed, rolling closer into Hannibal's chest, as he nuzzled into the older man’s thick patch of chest hair. Hannibal hummed, cradling Will’s face in his hand, before leaning town to steal a couple of kisses from his lips.

“Good morning to you too, Hannibal.” Will yawned, stretching his arms before resting them onto Hannibal’s side, and going back dozing. 

“Good morning, Will. I hope you slept well after our inercourse last night.” Hannibal hummed, running his fingers through Will’s hair while watching him daze away on top of Hannibal’s chest. “Shall I make us something to eat?”

“Mmmh, no. Let's just starve for a bit, I don't want you to get up yet. Too warm.” Will mumbled, leaning into the touch. Hannibal chuckled, using his other arm to rub circles down Will’s back, massaging down as he went. Will let a puff of air leave from his mouth, as he relished in the feeling.

“I suppose we could just be unproductive for a little longer.” Hannibal smiled, loving the feel of Will’s body under his hands.

They laid together in just utter silence, enjoying the comfort one anogher gave off. It was domestically bliss. In fact, Will had almost forgotten why he never dated Hannibal in the first, the man was so damn charming and jusy a very goof lover. Almost. If it weren't for the years spent in feaf and hate, he would have forgotten, but the bad memories jusy came creeping back like always. Hannibal could feel something stirring uncomfortable inside Will’s head, he lifted his face up to distract him with kisses and sift words mumbled in a language far dead than alive.

It wasn't until they heard loud banging on the door, did Will wake from his light slumber. Hannibal made no move to jump up, hoping that whoever was at the door would just go away, sadly they only seemed to bang more desperately. Will sighed heavily as he moved from the bed, leaning down to slip on his underwear from last night, along with his shirt. Hannibal already missed the sight of looking at Will in his naked glory, watching as his back muscles move as he pulled the clothing over his body. Turning around Will smiled down at Hannibal, it was soft and not forced like most of his smiles had been before, this was a generic smile that was pointed towards Hannibal. His heart fluttered, almost making him feel ridiculous as if Will had seen his heart do flips and twirls as he smiled down at him. Instead, Will pecked Hannibal’s lips once more before walking down the stairs.

“I’m coming, I'm coming. Jeez, break down the door why don't you.” Will grumbled as he moved to the front door. Opening it he felt himself about to snap at the man banging on the door, only to find a badge pressed to his face and an angry voice yelling at him.

“Graham, I am putting you under investigation, as we are trying to track down a murderer. And your our best suspect on who it might be.”

“You think I’m a murderer?” This was ridiculous, why was this man at his door.

“Not you. Hannibal Lecter is however, we have reason to be live that he was the one to murder Matthew Brown last night.” Crawford snarled, pushing his way into Will’s house, with Claric right behind him.

“Matth-That’s impossible, he couldn't have done that.”

“Really. You want proof, well here, look. We have pictures.” Crawford slipped a file onto the coffee table before Will.

Hesitantly, Will picked the file up, flipping the front cover open, only to have his breath stolen from the pictures inside. There hanging from the doors of the church was Matthew Brown, his arms spread out and nailed to the wall as his neck hung from a rope. He looked like a replica of the crucification of Jesus Christ, only his death was not peaceful. His ribs were torn open, the skin and flesh on the outside having been cut off, leaving the bone exposed. The organs inside had been purposefully removed, as to fill the space up with an arrangement of flowers. Will felt sick to the sight, he could hear the whispering words of the dead as the pendulum started to slip into a swing.

‘This man has done wrong, he has lied to me, and betrayed me. Now I must return the favor, and leave him for better judgement.’

“No, it wasn't him. You have the wrong person.” Will whispered, pushing the files back towards Crawford.

“Oh, and do you want to explain why its not him, because I have more proof that it is.”

Will bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to go along with this, “Because-”

“Because I was here all night.” 

Will jumped at the voice behind him, turning around to see Hannibal standing at the bottom if the stairs, arms crossed over his bare chest. His hair was still a mess, sleep in his eyes, while scratch marks and a few bruises were exsposed to the open eye. Will blushed profuselg at the sight, I did that, he says to himself. Holding a breagh as he feels his cock stir a bit at the thought of what he had done, before glancing away. 

Crawford stood in silence, looking between the two before grabbing the file and moving go the door. His only words were, “Claric, we're leaving.”

The woman was pale as she looked towards the two men, almost like she'd seen a ghost. She snapped out of her hypnotic haze by Crawford’s voice, following the agent out with her head held low. Once Will heard the car motor far away, he turned around to slap Hannibal in the face, making sure there was a silencing ‘SMACK’ as his hand connected with skin.

Silence filled the air, Will turned his head away from Hannibal, shuffling his feet to the room where he had locked the dogs in. The jumped around happily, yapping and sniffing before tunning outside as Will opened the door. Hannibal stood motionless, head still swung yo the side from Will’s hand, his skin burning from the impact. Will pulled down a mug, holding it gentle in his hand as he started at all its chips and cracked edges. He went aboug making himself cheap coffee, as Hannibal stood motionless.

“I think we should talk.” Was all he said as he sipped his coffee, his eyes never meeting Hannibal’s. It was like a blow to the stomach, as Hannibal had waited so long for Will to finally look him on the eye, and now he lost it all.

“I see. And what would you like to discuss, Will?”

“Hannibal...I just...I can't keep doing this. I can't keep your little secret anymore, this...killing! Its not right, and you know it. There are FBI agents here, you will be caught and put to justice. Just like all the rest of your loony townspeople.” Will growled, shoulders raided and teeth bared like a cornered animal prepared to attack.

“They can be rif if easily, there is no need for you to get defensive about this Will.” Hannibal stepped around the counter, slowly as he did not want to startle Will. 

Will turned away crossing his arms, “Good idea. Let's just murder them too, I bet their not being followed or reacted by other agents as well.”

“There are other ways to make a man disappear, without killing them.” Hannibal hummed, slowly wrapping his arms around Will. Feeling as the man tensed under him, Hannibal backed up a little allowing him to settle down in his touch. “There is no need to worry, Will. I’ll make it all just disappear.”

“I don't enjoy the way your sayong that, but...fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this. But I trust you.”

“I know, and that’s all I need from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved!!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love the anticipation.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved, please tell ne how much you liked it.


End file.
